


Dreaming

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Clones, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Boruto had always been crazy about his boyfriend, but he didn't realize just how much until the man appeared in his dreams.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 5





	Dreaming

I closed the door behind me and locked it, practically starving after practice. "Kawaki, I'm home!" I yelled and walked through the house going straight for the kitchen.

My attention went right to the fridge and I opened it to look for a snack to tie me over until dinner, it was going to be a feast. I had prepped a lot of things this morning and was ready to start cooking.

"Hungry?" Kawaki asked, suddenly right behind me. His hands gripped my hips and he was grinding his dick against me and it was already hard. Really hard.

"Not as much as you, apparently." I chuckled and rocked back in time with his movements. "Are you trying to get a round in before dinner? It'll have to be a quick one, I'm low on fuel."

"Oh I've got plenty to feed you." He said, voice deep and words promising in a way that had heat licking up and down my spine. "Should I fuck you here?"

Before I could straighten, Kawaki's hand slipped under my shirt and slid up my back, the back of his wrist pushing my shirt up on its way. Then he was leaning over me, kissing my back in soft tantalizing suckles while grinding his cock between my cheeks. Someone missed me.

"Bedroom." I said and was loving how worked up he was. Maybe Iwabe had upped his quality of weed. "We don't want to get cum all over the dining table again, it took too long to clean up."

Kawaki grunted, his free hand grabbing his cock to guide it into running between my cheeks more firmly. The kisses on my back quickly turned into harsh sucks and bites that stung and left my stomach coiling. All the blood in my body was quickly rushing to my cock. His hips flexed forward, the tip of his member pushing against my entrance over my pants.

"Been waiting all fucking day." He growled, repeating the movement with his hips.

A realization came to mind and sent another wave of heat through my body. "Shit, are you already naked?" I asked and peered over my shoulder to find that yes, he was flaunting it all at the moment.

"Tired of waiting." He muttered, straightening some and moving both hands to the waistband of my pants.

They were pushed down in an instant and he knelt down to remove them completely. When he stood again, he removed my shirt fast, still being rough with his movements. Except when he lifted me into his arms and started carrying me out of the kitchen. I giggled at his eagerness, but it was contagious. I held on tight as we went up the stairs and kissed him hard. He responded just as passionately and I sucked on his tongue, pulling on his black strands.

Kawaki had us in our room in what felt like no time and then he lowered me on the bed and tugged me onto the edge. He continued to kiss me deeply, tongues in the midst of a very sexy dance as one of his large hands slid up my abdomen, over my chest and finally settled on my throat. My body relaxed in preparation for the squeeze I anticipated and Kawaki gave me just what I was looking for, holding firmly as his tongue quickly began dominating mine.

He knew exactly how to make me feel good and he never failed. I moaned into his mouth and ran my hands over every part of his body I could reach. One hand soon went to his cock and I started stroking him with quick movements, striving to drive him just as crazy.

"Want it in your mouth?" He asked, tongue taunting mine by coming close without touching. His hips were rocking, working his cock in and out of my grasp.

"Yeah." I moaned, chasing his tongue with my own. "One more kiss."

Kawaki's teeth captured and nibbled on my tongue before he finally rewarded it with a caress from his own. The kiss became as deep as the last and I wasn't aware he'd maneuvered me up to the center of the bed until he pulled away and started crawling over me. I barely had a chance to suck in a breath before he was pushing his cock between my lips, the most erotic sound escaping his throat. My jaw went slack and my hands went to rest on his thighs. I let him set the pace and thrust his hips as he pleased, sucking and licking him greedily.

I never got tired of the weight of him in my mouth and the satisfaction I got from tasting him. He was so hot like this, grey eyes blown wide with desire as he stared down at me. My grip tightened when he suddenly went harder and my eyes rolled at feeling him hitting the back of my throat. It made my cock twitch and I was so engrossed in the moment that I didn't process the bed dipping. A hot breath blew over the head of my member before I was taken into someone else's mouth, a muffled yelp sounding my shock.

I almost choked in my rush to speak and strained to look around Kawaki. "Who the hell!"

"Hey!" Kawaki grabbed me by my hair roughly and forced my head back, thrusting back into my gaping mouth before I could protest. "You don't even try to move."

Did he not realize someone was right behind him sucking my dick? I tried to kick whoever it was, but they pinned me down with ease. My nails dug into Kawaki's thighs and I was tempted to bite him, but the other person's technique was all too familiar. They were clouding my mind with pleasure and I was embarrassingly closer than I would ever admit. I was going to kick Kawaki's ass.

"What do you like better, my sweet cinnamon roll, getting blowed, or blowing?" Kawaki asked, licking his lips and grey eyes darkening as he stared down at me, fucking my mouth harder than I could ever remember him doing before.

The mouth around my cock pulled back, an obvious smirk there as it glided down my length almost teasingly. My legs were pushed further apart and then their tongue was flicking at my balls before they were sucked into that hot mouth. Large hands were roaming up and down my thighs, coaxing me to relax. What the fuck was going on? I was growing weaker and weaker by the second and I couldn't believe how aroused I was, just who was this other person and how were they making me melt? It was a threesome I didn't remember agreeing to and the uncanny way the other person affected me was boggling.

"They're both so fucking good right?" Kawaki asked, his voice in that gruff tone that always got to me so much. His hips pulled back until his cock fell from my lips and he moved a hand to its base, smacking the tip against my lower lip at the same time that mouth swallowed me whole. My breath hitched and a staggered moan escaped me. "Talk to me, tell me how good it feels."

"Y-you bastard." I got out and refused to tell him how turned on I was.

"It's written all over your pretty face, baby." He grinned darkly while gliding his cock down my cheek and then my throat as the other person sucked firmly on their way off of me, but their mouth never pulled off, I was only taken in again and again. "You really like getting sucked huh? But I know how much you like having my dick in your mouth. You can come just from sucking me… can't you?"

He knew I could and had done it before and my face flamed. "So damn c-cocky." It was hard to concentrate with our third party working me like they were made for it.

The intensity of what they were doing became near unbearable whenever a lubed finger began rubbing over my entrance. Just a second later it pressed into me, making me cry out in surprise. The lone finger was pushed in quickly and immediately curled to hit that sweet bundle of nerves inside of me. My weakest spot had been found in an instant. Nobody was that good except Kawaki.

"That's even better huh?" He hummed, eyes following the trail he was creating with his cock as he dragged it over my collarbones before dragging it back to my lips. "How do you like feeling something inside of you, a hot mouth sucking you and my dick right here for you to enjoy? Are you going crazy yet?"

I wanted to smack him. He was so infuriating, but so sexy at the same time. This wasn't fair and I could tell where this was going. "If . . . if anyone besides you puts their dick in me, I'll be beyond pissed."

"You wouldn't be the only one." He smirked like the devil himself. "Why do you mention it? Are you ready to be fucked?"

A second finger entered me then, both of them massaging my prostate on each inward stroke. I moaned and mentally cursed myself. "Don't want . . . anyone else."

"Of course not. I'd never let that happen. You're mine, aren't you?" He licked his lips tauntingly and tapped his tip against my lips.

My tongue peeked out reflexively and I nodded my head. "Yours."

"You want me to fuck you? You won't be happy until every inch of my cock is packed in your tight ass?"

I couldn't deny his words and neither could my body, legs spreading. "I want it."

The fingers inside of me were pulled out so suddenly I gasped, eyes following Kawaki's movement as he backed up and then swung his leg back around me so that he was by my side, leaving the third party revealed. My eyes practically popped out of my head and suddenly everything made sense, but it didn't make sense. I was seeing double.

"What the fuck?" I squeaked and looked between the two men, the two Kawakis. This was impossible.

The one that had been going down on me moved to lay on his side, his cock hanging close by my head as he stared at my own and took it in his hand while Kawaki—the other one?—moved between my legs. My shock didn't wane though my arousal flared to dangerous heights when I felt his hot breath at my rim.

"How turned on are you, Boruto?" The one stroking my cock asked in a soft tone.

Shit. This was completely different, this was . . . this was insane. "You—he—fuck." Whatever this was I was going to die.

"If you can't talk then suck me." He said pushing his hips forward to make his head poke my cheek at the same time a tongue breached me.

My blush went all the way down to my chest and I shivered. Two Kawakis . . . how was I going to handle this? If this was a dream I didn't want to wake up, but I was honestly overloading. My head turned to take his cock into my mouth and my hips rocked.

"That's the way." Kawaki hummed, hips starting a slow rhythm of fucking my mouth and then his lips joined his hand on my member, more teasing than anything else.

The same couldn't be said for the one lapping at my entrance and spreading my legs wide with his hands. Soon a different hand was sliding over my abdomen and over my chest, fingers settling over my left nipple which then got pinched and twisted. I moaned around the cock in my mouth and he took the opportunity to thrust deep into my throat.

I started to realize that I really might die, I was just feeling too many things at once. Dizzy with lust, all I could do was let them have their way with me which wasn't a bad thing, but they had no mercy. That tongue pushing into me, those four hands all over me and that mouth swallowing me up were just too much to bear. Not to mention I couldn't so much as breathe with the dick down my throat.

"Shit. I'm gonna come." Kawaki groaned after his lips popped off of my length and my hips thrusted up at the loss, but the other made a move, tongue sliding up from my ass and over my balls to take over.

"Open up, sexy." Kawaki breathed, his hand moving behind my head to coax me into bobbing my head for him. "Fuck." He cursed again and his head dropped to rest on my thigh while the other's hand moved down, two fingers slipping inside of me with ease.

Those knowing fingers pressed into me while he focused on sucking the head of my cock. At the same time the other Kawaki moaned out my name and came deep in my throat, it had my heart pounding and my mind at a loss. I swallowed and swallowed, but even after he came, his cock didn't soften. He only changed positions, finally letting me breathe for only a few seconds before his tongue was damn near down my throat. My hands fisted his hair, body trembling and aching to be satisfied completely. Lost in the kiss, I didn't recognize the loss of the mouth on my cock or the fingers and the next thing I knew, Kawaki was inside me. Long and thick and so fucking hot. My head fell to the side and I cried out at the sensation of being filled.

"Just what you wanted, right?" He asked, voice hoarse. "You want your dick sucked while I fuck you, Boruto? Will that make you feel good?"

"G-good. So good." It was honestly overwhelming. I felt like I was in a place between heaven and hell, losing my mind and somehow wanting more. They were going to break me. "Please."

Kawaki rammed into me at my desperate plea while the other started working his way down my body with slow, hot kisses. He didn't stop until he reached my needy cock and I couldn't even voice my pleasure right when he took me into his mouth—not with Kawaki pounding into me as if his life depended on it.

"Fuck, you feel good, Boruto. Always so fucking tight." He growled, pinning my legs down while his thrusts never slowed or eased up.

A hand returned to tease my nipple while another grabbed my balls and I wasn't sure if I'd ever been sucked so strongly before. It felt as if my orgasm had been hanging on the edge for an eternity and yet I couldn't fall over. It didn't make sense, I couldn't believe I hadn't come yet, but it didn't really hit me until Kawaki spoke again.

"Shit, I'm coming."

No, no, no, no. Not yet! It couldn't be over.

"You're not gonna come with me, Boruto?" He groaned, cock throbbing wildly inside of me as he slowed, but sheathed himself firmly, grinding into me with nowhere else to go.

"More, more!" God I couldn't take it, but I needed it so badly. I was painstakingly close with Kawaki sucking my dick like no tomorrow, Kawaki pressing into my prostate as he twitched wildy. "Oh fuck!"

"Boruto?" Kawaki called but it was strange… his voice sounded distant and the sound of it had the world around me shifting. "Hey asshole!"

I woke up wrapped in blankets, pajamas way too tight as I blinked my eyes open. Kawaki was leaning over me with a frown on his face at my panting figure. I didn't know if it was the best or the worst way to wake up, but I did know that that bastard was crazy.

"K-keep your distance you . . . you . . . you beast!" I demanded and ended up rolling off the bed in my haste to get away. "Ow."

"What the fuck is your problem?" He scoffed and leaned over on the side of the bed to scowl down at me. "You were moaning and fucking the shit out of my leg… I thought you were awake at first." He smirked then and propped his cheek in his palm. "What were you dreaming about?"

My face flamed like never before and I averted my gaze. Stupid cocky- "Nothing. I don't remember." There was no way in hell I was telling him the shit fest I just went through.

"Then why are you so fucking red?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "Come on, what was it? What were you fantasizing about me doing to you?"

How did he- "I wasn't, you weren't. It's not important."

"Why don't you want me to know? I know damn well you weren't dreaming about anybody else." He growled, eyes narrowing on me in the most intimidating way.

"Let's just get on with our morning." I said and stood up from the pile of blankets, making a beeline for the bathroom.

"What are you running for? Shit, I'm open to fulfilling your naughty fantasies."

So he said, but he had no idea. "Impossible." I muttered under my breath. I could barely face him as it was, I needed a while to calm down and get off.

"Are you trying to tell me it was somebody else?" He asked then, voice dropping.

I escaped into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Technically it wasn't someone else, but I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to confess to such an embarrassing dream. I'd barely stepped out of the way of the door before it was kicked in without him even trying to open it, considering it wasn't locked.

"Who the fuck was it?"

I backed up and realized my mistake in not answering him. "It wasn't someone else! Calm down." I said and tried not to give in to my suddenly flaring arousal, already extremely worked up from the dream. Jealous Kawaki was always sexy as hell.

"Don't you fucking lie to me."

"I'm not."

He stormed over to me, fists clenching at his sides and no doubt wanting to choke me. "Start talking or else."

The back of my legs pressed against the tub and while I wasn't above stepping in, I was cornered regardless. "Okay, okay, chill out. There really wasn't anyone else. Who could I possibly dream of aside from you? You're my boyfriend and I'm obsessed." I said and creeped towards the left so I could dash past him. This closeness just wasn't going to work out.

"Okay so just fucking tell me. And I don't give a damn how good you are on your feet, you make a move and I'll trip your ass."

Fuck it. I stepped into the tub. "What's the big deal? It was a dream . . . a simple horny dream. Everyone gets them."

"Seems to me that it's a bit different this time considering you were trying to make me go deaf and then all that humping. You were hard as fuck too. I mean… it almost seemed like…"

There was no way he could know, no way he could guess. "L-like what?"

His grey eyes shifted between mine and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Like you were really getting fucked. I mean… I've seen it happen enough. You probably would've got off if I hadn't woken your kinky ass up."

"Wha-kinky?" I blushed again. "It was your fault in the first place! You and that bastard!" I pointed at him accusingly and then faltered. "Shit . . ." Me and my big mouth.

"I'm sorry?" He raised a brow and took a step closer. "What did you just say?"

"Uh, I love you?" I tried as my back pressed against the shower wall. "Don't you come in here."

"You really fucking lied to me? Why the hell are you dreaming about somebody else?" He asked, face falling and tone dropping as if I'd betrayed him.

God, this couldn't get any worse. "I didn't! I was . . . you were . . ." I really couldn't stand that face. "There were t-two of you." I forced out and shoved my face in my hands.

He was quiet for the longest moment in history. "Really? Two?" He eventually voiced with a snort. "You can barely fucking handle one of me."

"I know!" I whined, face burning. "I almost died. And it's all your fault."

"You wouldn't die. Just fall apart a few times." He mused and wrapped his arm around my waist to tug me against him, suddenly in the tub with me. "I can make it happen. Just one of me."

I refused to look at him and hid myself in his chest. "I don't know if I can—I'm too . . . having you this close is already making me weak." I had to confess. He would barely even start and I would come.

"Come on, you know me. I'm not a selfish bastard. Bastard maybe, but not selfish. I'll be happy to take care of you."

His words made me peek up at him, skin already hot. "When you say it like that . . . I guess . . . I'm not against the idea." Was I changing my tune quickly? Yes. How could I not when the sexiest man alive was offering to take care of me?

"Good. And don't worry, you'll pay me back for it later." He grinned against the top of my head. "Better take it to the bed, I'm sure you won't be able to stand through it." He stepped back and took my hand, giving it a tug.

"I stand by what I said, you're crazy!" I smiled and followed along. "But that's how I like you."


End file.
